Negima: The Heart of Darkness
by D.C Draco
Summary: Negi and friends are sent to another country to figure out whats happening and may figure out a clue to where his father is so enter the Darkness if you dare
1. A New Adventure Awaits

_**I do not own in every way possible Negima, it belongs to Ken Akamatsu**_

Chapter1: A New Adventure Awaits

**Mahora Academy**

It was a beautiful day when a boy about the age of 15 years old wearing a green suit with matching green pants and brown leather shoes he's hair color was red and with gentle brown eyes with very small spectacles. But technically he looks fifteen but in the inside he's a 11 year old prodigy ,he's name is Negi Springfield son of the Thousand Master. He was running to class as usual even after he returned to Mundus Magicus and saving it from the rewrite with his allies/friends/students. Beside him were Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki. They stop in front of a door with a sign atop with the writings 3-A then he tought 'this is it' as the students one by one entered a small smile creep into his face thinking that this might start to be a 'normal' day as a teacher.

As lessons began someone knock at the door as it opened it showed Shizuna-sensei "Negi-sensei the headmaster wants to see you. You as well Setsuna-san" she smiled amused by the look on the students face and left.

As classes ended Negi and Setsuna they directly went into the headmasters office accompanied by Konoka and Asuna. There was an awkward silence fell upon them not knowing what to seems like forever to walk towards the office when they arrive Takahata-sensei requested that Konoka and Asuna remain outside.

Inside the office there was the dean at the center table rubbing his long beard at a corner chair was Evangeline sipping a cup of tea. Then the dean motioned them to come infront and sit down.

"Negi-kun and Setsuna-chan I called you today because im assigning you to a mission along with Evangeline since she would be of great help and to lift a big weight on us for now" Dean Konoe spoke breaking the awkward silence that surronds the two.

"But Dean about our classes?" Negi said in a surprise tone still processing what he just said.

"he right Dean-sama and about ojou-sama-" Setsuna said trying to register why is he's doing this but was stop in midsentence.

"Don't worry about that Takamichi will cover your classes while Konoka will be protected by the rest of Ala alba hohohoho" Dean Konoe express himself with a confident laugh "besides this is an important mission and may have leads connecting to your father since after Evangeline was release from the curse he disappeared again so maybe he's in The Philippines where you will be assigned as a high school student along with you Setsuna-san" he continued and pass a folder "in that folder contains where you will stay and who you can trust."

"The Philippines?" Negi and Setsuna surpiresd and yelled in unison.

"Don't worry boya I got the language barrier covered and since that country high school is about 15yrs old as a third year student so you will be perfectly fine" Evangeline sip the last drop of tea and continued "pack your bags will be leaving tomorrow morning and no questions ask" she gave the two a death glare which sent cold freezing shivers to both of them.

After the meeting both bowed and exited the office then face the questioning looks of Konoka and Asuna barraging with questions.

"What did the Dean ask of you?"Asuna said gazing her mismatch eyes towards the Negi asking for the truth.

"Well….me and Setsuna…..Are going on …..a trip …..with ….master" he stammered expecting the worst reaction

Asuna blink trying to process what he just said and then yelled "WHAT!"

Setsuna could only nod in agreement

"Why can't all of us the Ala Alba to come?" Konoka ask still keeping her bubbly expression on her face.

"Because it would be problematic for very many girls and a cute boy to be together everybody in that country will think he has a harem" Evangeline voice out the explanation clearly irritated by the Red Baka Ranger.

"Wait country? I thought its just a place here in Japan? For how long?" Asuna said clearly worried and confused.

Negi heave a sigh and explained while held the folder "will be going to the country in SouthEast Asia called Philippines and will be staying there for at least one year and please don't worry about me Asuna-san its very important it may have connections with my father" as he said this an atmosphere of confidence surrounds Negi a small smile in his features everyone around can't help but blush especially Setsuna.

"Fine, when will you leave?" Queried Asuna

"Tomorrow Morning since this is an emergency we have to be there ASAP" Negi said feeling a bit nervous about the sudden departure "But don't worry Asuna-san, Takamiche-sensei will replace me will I'm gone" he continued

"Then let us help you pack for the trip sensei" Konoka said cutting of any reaction from the fiery princess still remaining with a bubbly expression.

That night Negi and some of his students help him pack for tomorrow's trip to another country while asking him question onto why he was sent there in such a short notice.

**Narita Airport**

the next morning was quite eventful for the class of 3-A since every one sent their farewell to Negi, Setsuna, and Evangeline filled with tears of dismay since they can't come on this trip, as usual Ayaka was the one mostly crying seeing her beloved Negi-sensei leave them but Negi assured them that they can visit him during summer break.

After what look like endless back breaking hugs courtesy by Ayaka who can't let go of the teen, they finally manage to get to their plane and just on the nick of time too. Once in flight Negi and Setsuna sat besides each other while Evangeline was sitted with Chachamaru since she ask if she can bring her along for the boys training and the dean approve it. From time to time other people ask Negi or Setsuna if they were a young couple which made both of them turn every deep shades of red even redder than a very ripe tomato. Halfway through the flight Negi fell asleep and leaned on Setsuna's shoulder which made the poor girl blush even deeper it was quickly notice by Evangeline and whispered to herself "get a room" but was heard by the green haired robot a asked "begged your pardon master?" but the only reply that the chibi vampire made was shrug.

**Somewhere in the Philippines**

A teen about 15 yrs old was waiting in the arrival area of an airport which had a sign "DUMAGUETE CITY AIRPORT" he wear a grey hoodless cloak which extends to his heels of his feet and with sleeves and a black beret which covered his left eye. He also wear rimless glasses which reflects his deep blue gentle eyes, his hair color was strange despite his age it was pure white pure as snow, finally he wear fingerless gloves and white rubber shoes.

An airplane landed on the tarmac of the airport after a few minutes pass people suddenly to exit the arrival bay. He look up to the sky and grinned to himself and said "So it begins".

Author note:

-starting next chapter I begin posting character profiles and spells which I created and and translated to latin or greek

-if you have any comments or suggestions or VIOLENT reactions please feel free review

Once Draco is out PEACE!


	2. Meet and Greet

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**Dumaguete Airport**

As one by one passengers exit Negi and co. were confuse being in a new place excluding Eva since she can clearly understand and speak their language so Negi ask Eva why she knows the foreign language She answered "I've been here quite a few times before your father trap me in Mahora I even know quite a few locals here as well but I'll explain later and give you something to ease the language barrier". As Negi look around he heard a voice calling his name in English

"Beg your pardon sir are you by any chance Negi Springfield?" a teen at the same age as Negi was ask .

He nodded and ask also "why do you ask?"

"I'am here to pick you upas well as Kitty over there and your chosen partner" the teen said and was over heard the specific word Eva became annoyed and turned around to see who said the word Kitty and when she saw the teen then both sent death glare to each other while Setsuna and Negi is caught between the two sending ice cold shivers down their spines.

"Long time no see Drake" Eva said sending more chills to Negi and Setsuna while the said teen named Drake just grinned "the pleasure is all mine Dark Evangel or should I say former apprentice" he glace towards the other two clearly dumbstruck and continued "I'll explain later for now should we go to the car". Moments later Chachamaru came along holding a very big box with a clear stamp labelled FRAGILE confuse at what happened during her momentary absence.

As they loaded their bags and a box to the car and left. During their ride Negi ask Drake "um…. Why did you called Master a former apprentice since she live for 500 years? Does that mean your also a high daylight walker and immortal?" Drake glace back at Negi who was seated next to min up front then towards Eva who sat at the center in back pouting while Chachamaru was at her left and Setsuna at her right starring outside watching the peaceful city as they drive by. "Well Negi-kun for starters im not a vampire that's for sure but still I'm an immortal just like her but I live through every ounce of history dating back ever since magic was discovered." Drake said putting a small smile on his face but a questioning look on Negi's.

"So how powerful are you Drake-san?" quarried the fiery haired teen

"Let's just say combine your power and also with all of your harem called Ala Alba plus with Evangeline and Ala Rubra times five" when Negi heard that he's face just paled even whiter that Drake's hair or even the purest snow. Negi thought '_This guy is even stronger than master ever can be and will be._' But the only response Eva had was a simple pout and whispered "Show off" at that Drake couldn't help himself but a small laugh while the other two with them was just dumbfounded at what this guy just said. Chachamaru first manage to ask a question towards the chibi vampire "Master is this true?" Eva could only nod and pout some more which brought more laughter by Drake at the cuteness of Eva.

**Drake's Estate**

After driving a few minutes they finally arrive at a golden arc gate which has writing which read 'DRAKE'S ESTATE' as they exited the car they where greeted by a line of maids as they bowed and greeted "welcome home master and guests" drake only smiled and wave them to continue their household duties in seconds they disperse from the looks that the group had they where use to this

"From now on all of you shall stay here so feel free to call this home okay?" Drake smiled as he said this

"Um….which room shall we stay?" Setsuna ask still nervous but thanks to Negi's great teaching skill she can coop up in small English conversation. He smiled slyly as if a light bulb pop and got an idea "let me show you" as he opened the door and was greeted not one but five baby dragons and tackled Drake to the tiled floor and lick his face and wag their tails and flap their leathery wings in joy and happiness. As Drake tried to stand the dragons continued to play around the giant hallway while Negi and Setsuna wheir stunned at the continuous magical event. "So this maids here knows that you're a mage?" Eva ask, Drake only nodded as he called for two maids "please show Ms. Evangeline and to their room" the maids bow and said "Yes master" and look at the blonde vampire and gestured "this way Ms Evangeline" and they left followed by Eva and Chachamaru who carried the box. Drake look at the other two and smiled "let me escort you two lovers to your room" at that the both of them blush in different shades of deep red and followed the teen.

Their in the room was master bed for two and a plasma TV right infront then at another side of the room was a slide door which lead to the porch where you could see the courtyard clear as day since their room was on the second floor and a bathroom the only thing which they could process is that their was only one bed which made Setsuna blush even more. "I'll leave you here if your ready please meet me at the living room downstairs so feel free to do whatever you _want_" and a sly smile creep onto Drake's feature which cause Neg to blush.

After he left they go about arranging their stuff and the room was filled awkward silence.

'_Why do I feel this way he's just an eleven year old kid_' Setsuna though and glace to the innocent face of Negi and made her turn around and blush some more '_definitely just a hot kid_' at this though Setsuna had a flash back during the Mahora Festival when Chao gave them the cassetopia to travel back in time she saw the Negi without the mask he always wear the Negi which is the child but now she saw Negi as a mature and responsible that's why Setsuna had this tingling feelings which only she could feel with Konoka but now with Negi this feeling of Love at this realization her mind began imagining _things _like her being carried by Negi bridal style. "Are you okay?" Negi cut off the imagination with those words Setsuna just blink at how close his face was to her's that made her blush even redder. "Do you have a fever? You look red" he touch her head with his at that point Setsuna step back and trip which drag Negi also to fall down which results to a _misunderstood_ pose which is Negi being on top while Setsuna at the bottom while his hands is on her cheek and lips lock together in an intimate kiss suddenly a flash of light appeared near the door. Setsuna push away Negi and both glance near the door and they saw Drake holding a Digital camera in one hand and on his shoulder was an ermine with a perverted smile in its feature and said "Nice accident aniki" with a thumbs up at this point Drake just smile and show them the picture in the camera that made them blush redder than ever.

**Few moments later**

"A chamo-kun how did you?" ask Negi still having a blush on his face

"I use the sphere which Eva brought along for your training you think I would miss this adventure think again aniki" Kamo said pulling a cigarette out of nowhere but quickly swatted by Drake and send a death glare towards the pervy Familiar which quickly paled and run towards the teen mage's shoulder while shivering. "No smoking" still giving the death glare to the ermine.

There was a few knocks at the door then it open which a head pop out and said "Pardon the intrustion sir but Ms. Evangeline wants you and Mr. Springfield along with…" the girl trailed off when she saw Setsuna which looks just like her in every aspect and their passionate brown eyes met each other if it was real and not a play of both their imagination both shouted in unison "YOUR ME!" and glace at the other people's reaction first was Drake which was holding a laughter Negi and Chamo being their jaws almost drop to the ground at the almost similar appearance with only one difference Setsuna's side ponytail was on the left while the girl had it on the right.

"Okay let me introduce an apprentice of mine in the way of the sword please meet Dawn" at this Drake gestured to the girl in maid outfit who looks like Setsuna which in turn bowed in respect and said "Please to meet you" and smiled.

"Pleas to meet you Dawn-san" Negi said and reach a hand to shake which Dawn happily obliged.

"Please to meet an identical twin" Setsuna said and smiled

"Um…. Ms. Evangeline really wanted to see you now I think she mumbled about turning you into ice" she said this and her face paled.

"I think we should go now" Drake said and went outside which was followed by Negi and co.

As they pass very golden pillar and silver framed pictures which showed Drake in different costumes in different country and era after a few moments they reach the living room where Eva clearly irritated by the wait and Chachamaru was calming her down to avoid any unpredicted events, then she notice them and said while grinning replacing her pissed off mood and said "now to the point where why were here"

Authors Note:

Ta da I hope you like it so please review if you have any suggestions please fill free to do

Character Profile:

Name: Drake –also known The Dark Guardian, The Legendary Dragon Knight

Speciality: Arcane Mage, Twilight Mage, Dragon Tamer/Dragon Knight

Age: unknown

DYK: One of the Founders of the different class or branch of magic

Name: Dawn –also known dragon Knight (apprentice)

Speciality: Dragon Knight/Lancer

Age: 16

DYK: she tends to cosplay a few times a day


	3. A Mission and a History Long Untold

**Chapter 3: A Mission and a History Long Untold**

They gathered themselves in a circular fashion Negi and Setsuna sited besides each other blushing deep shades of red.

"So" Eva started "first in business is breaking the language barrier before we discuss things"

"Leave that to me" Drake stand up and gestured Negi and Setsuna to stand at the center which they obliged hesitantly. When they were at the center a magic circle appeared below them but this one was different from what Negi had read or saw at this point Drake explained "This is an Arcane Circle one of which is easiest to perform any kind of powerful magic" then he grinned and chanted a spell

"Ut intelligas sapientiae linguis loquuntur per voces. Intellectus Spell" as Drake chanted the circle began to glow and Negi and Setsuna closed their eyes expecting something to happen but then

One….

Two….

Three…..

But nothing happened they opened their eyes and saw drake in front of them whispering something "Kasabot naka?*" they blink trying to understand he repeat himself this time they understand. "Oh good now we can move on" Evangeline said after sipping a cup of tea which Dawn had just brought to her.

"Yes we should Eva if you may" Drake turned and faces the vampire

"Fine, you two have you ever wondered why they only call me the apostle of darkness, the dark gospel, and my personal favourite The Dark Evangel?"

"Now that you mentioned it no" Negi said finally realising it

Eva heaved a deep sigh and explained "That brat over their or should I say my master is the Master of Darkness or should I say The Guardian of Darkness"

"And now that's done you are here for one purpose…." Drake pause and glance to the paled faces of Negi and Setsuna "….to protect one of the powerful artifact called 'The Heart'."

"What is 'The Heart'?" questioned Negi confuse and dumbfounded at the person his talking to

"Evangeline if you do the honour?" Drake glace at her and she nodded

"The Heart is an artifact that can summon the apocalypse like all guardian artifact it's power is just the same that the Grand Master Key in the Mundus Magicus if handled by someone with evil intent can destroy both worlds or even worst our own existence" She glace up to Drake then both nodded.

"The Heart can cripple any adversary, summons high level demons that even Evangeline will have a hard time dealing with and most importantly and the most deadly of its uses is to devour worlds in Darkness" Drake finishing it with a massive shock wave of dark aura which is felt by all around the room. Everyone was clearly affected by it, Dawn who instantly cowered behind a sofa while Negi and Setsuna is visibly shaken as for Eva she froze in place hands shaking and went pale, "the only one dumb yet brave enough to do it was her" he continued and pointed at Eva still shaken at her realization of how much power was in the artefact.

"I killed so many because of that artifact" she stared down the floor clearly ashamed

"So what exactly happened?" Ask Setsuna

"This happened….."

_Flashback_

_It was the year before the rule of King Arthur it was dark times where wars where currently wage against each kingdoms. I and a couple of my apprentices went to a hidden fortress where the artifact was well protected and defended…_

_Their where 20 or so people wearing black cloaks their faces we're hidden with the hood. They entered into a dark forest filled with dark aura which any ordinary humans will fled in fear but this group was not just any ordinary people. As they walk through it they stop at a fortress their where two guards guarding the giant steel gate their where also archers on the walls and towers of the fortress._

_The hooded figure standing infront of the group raise his hand in signal to stop the group. He remove his hood and saw it was Drake and shouted "Awaken the Shadows within" and then the guards in front who was more like a heavy armoured paladin raise their spears and the iron gates opened after that the group continued through stairs hallways which were filled with guards everywhere you look until they reach the most deepest chamber where instead of guards there where two black dragons guarding the huge arc doors. Surprisingly the dragons didn't try to attack the group. Drake chanted something under his breath which can't be heard by any of the groups then the doors opened with creaking sounds then a shock wave of dark aura hit the group startling atleast three of them while the ten or so shaken while four of them including Drake hold their ground clearly not affected by it then Drake pointed to few of them to stay outside the arc doors incase of something goes wrong they nodded as of the rest followed him inside._

"_This is The Heart" Drake pointed out a dark orb which was chained up in the center hanging down from the ceiling all the chains has some sort of charms. Everyone inside the dark chamber remove their cloaks. Many faces where lightly shown their where at least the age of teens one of which was Evangeline._

"_If your hearing any voices don't ever follow it or else", at that all of them was meditating except for Evangeline at this point it was too late…very late._

_At that moment Evangeline was already hypnotise by the voice in an instance she froze two of the apprentice near her while driving three spikes to another one infront of her killing him instantly at that when the rest notice what had happen and positioned themselves to attack her head on._

"_Eternal Glacier" she muttered then the whole room was in case in ice freezing and shattering 5 more apprentices who didn't dodge in time killing them instantly._

_Those who survived tried hitting her with every spell they have but to no avail it was either dodge or bounce right of her barriers but one dark arrow hit her square in the chest but was regenerated quickly she notice then with a snap of her finger the mage fell encapsulated in ice at that moment soldiers, archers, the two dragons, and the guarding mages entered the chamber._

"_Everyone guard the artifact" Drake shouted at those who entered then everyone filed in formation, soldiers at front archers right behind them while the mages where at the back part surrounding then Drake and the dragons behind them. They face Evangeline in a head on battle._

_Evangeline remove her cloak showing her dark colored gown puling multiple hardly visible strings then 30 soldiers where dead instantly, she pulled again then another group of soldiers fell lifeless on the floor. The archers fired but just bounce right off her like they were nothing, she snap her fingers instantly impaling 20 archers right through the heart._

"_Damn" Drake muttered under his breath _

"_Master, what now?" a girl apprentice ask Drake clearly afraid._

"_Everyone fall back now I'll handle her" he order, they all fell back but a few mages remained_

"_I said fall back" Drake shouted at the few_

"_Master we won't leave you will stick to you till the end" a man said grinning at the bad predicament_

"_Fine but don't blame me when you die Merlin" he grin at the teen and he nodded_

"_Awaken the Darkness within, let the flames of hatred burn in the hearts of men foreshadowing the truth. Fire of Hatred" Drake chanted the spell at that moment a dark flame engulf Evangeline._

"_That should hold her for a moment" he turned around and saw the group preparing for the upcoming fight._

"_What's the plan master?" a blond girl asks._

"_Hold her off and don't let her get a hold of the heart or all hope is lost" he glace up to the dragons seeing them eager to fight the vampire_

"_Give me a few moments then me and the dragons can finish this off" he glace to the remaining five mages, "and make sure you give her hell" at that he grin and they grinned back at the last statement. After an intense moment later the black fire faded and what they saw is that Eva was just smiling their then all hell broke loose high level spells fly across the wide chamber only the dead where their audience in this fatal dance of fireworks._

_Then one ice spike hit the chest of a girl killing her instantly, her lifeless body on the ground staring at the dark ceiling with her blank eyes._

"_Ann!" Drake shouted with all his might filled with anger. "Everyone back out NOW!" at that order they retreat to the back of Drake and the dragons then they unleash dark fire continuously._

"_Awaken the Darkness within, let Darkness be swallowed by light let your temper be dowse with happiness let your mind be filled with joy, GUST OF CLEARING" suddenly Drake appeared near the vampire then the spell unleash a small gust of wind then she collapse and fell unconscious. After that he looked at the remaining mages and notices a black haired girl's arm injured._

"_Merlin assist Le Fay she's injured" Merlin only nodded then went to Le Fay to heal her._

"_You two call the rest outside and tell them it's over" as Drake pointed to two uninjured male apprentice as they went outside Drake approach the dead body of Ann kneeled near her then a drop of tear run down Drakes cheeks and drop to the face of Ann. "…Why?..." he muttered tears flowing through his eyes._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"… in total 10 of the 19 mage apprentice died because she was allured by the dark voice and 100 or more soldiers and archers died" Drake finishes his flashback, he glace back at Eva who was staring at the floor ashamed.

"We didn't know that" Negi said trying to hold back a tear in his eyes

"Sorry for asking" Setsuna clearly regretful for asking

"No don't worry it's one of the part to explain on this mission of yours" Drake saying in a reassuring voice. "Because someone is attempting to steal it once again but I need help that's where you come in Negi, Setsuna, and Evangeline you three had each share a dark past that can help fight this on coming evil, they call themselves The Destined " he continued

"So are you up for it?" Drake grinned and looks at each person present Eva, Chachamaru, and Dawn nodded but Negi had his doubts.

"This also has some clues to your fathers where abouts" he continued the prodigy perch up upon the word then grinned this made Setsuna smile a little at the teen and bot nodded.

"Great now it's time for the test of strength" Drake said as he opened the door and gestured to exit first. They stood up and left.

* * *

Authors note:

-another chapter done so please RnR

-if any comments on this please feel free to react even it's as violent as monkey running wild

-and one more if the spell sucks don't tell me I made them on a whime

Translation note:

*it means in English "do you understand?" the language use is Visayan (for more information please use Wikipedia)

Spell Book:

_Ut__intelligas__sapientiae__linguis__loquuntur__per__voces.__Intellectus__Spell-_latin for Spell of Understanding, lets a person(s) understand the different language the caster knows

_Let the flames of hatred burn in the hearts of men foreshadowing the truth. Fire of Hatred-_This spell engulf any enemies in a spiral of dark fire burning them in the process leaving nothing in its wake

_, let Darkness be swallowed by light let your temper be dowse with happiness let your mind be filled with joy, GUST OF CLEARING-_it has numerous effect 1st is it can disable persons under a mind control spell which has a side-effect it knock out the person unconscious 2nd is it clears the mind of the caster .


	4. A Legend's Strength

**Chapter 4: A Legend's Strength**

As they walk through the hallway more and more portraits are on the walls but this time most of the pictures contain Drake and some other people, one of the most noticeable one was a portrait of 20 people gathered together all wearing different attires from cloaks to plated armors. Negi stop at that picture then recognize a familiar person.

"Looks like you spotted me boya"

"I…s…. that…you ma…..ster?" he stammered looking back and forth to the picture and Eva

"Yeah she looks innocent in that portrait she used an age deceiving spell" Drake approaches them and looks at it as well. "It was painted right before we went into the fortress" he continued.

In the picture was Evangeline wearing a black robe in her head was a silver tiara her hair was well groomed smiling not evilly but it was showing in joy her age was the only different from the current Eva, she looks like a teen beside her was another girl with raven colored hair and deep brown eyes showing brightly with joy she was wearing a light armor. Below there was old English writings that says 'Let our Memories be remembered through the end of time'

"Who is that?" Negi ask pointing at the girl besides Eva at that

"That's Ann" Drake staring at the floor as he mentioned the name bringing the bad memory "Evangeline's best friend" he continued, Eva stared at the floor remembering what she had done to her. There was silence befell on them

"Shall we continue?" Drake said breaking the mourning silence. Then they continued through the hallway while Drake explain on about what is currently happening

"The Destined showed themselves when they tried to attack a few classmates of mine last year gladly nobody got hurt and none of them remembered a thing except for those who had any connections with magic." Drake explained

"So there are more mages in the school?" Negi ask.

"It's just like Mahora Academy where teachers and students are both mages or ordinary people there to learn, tomorrow will go there to meet some of them" Drake smiled and a few moments they arrived at a door just as the rest of them it had a golden knob and silver frame it had a plate with writing 'Training Domes'

"Let me guest you bottled up all you training grounds and castles and lock them up here" Eva guest

"Plus a few new ones that you haven't seen yet" Drake assured

"Surprised me" Eva spoke with a sarcastic tone to it

"Watch me" Drake said as he opened with a grin. There they saw spheres of spheres connected to one another like it was just a room built for hamsters to room free each sphere has different environments ranging from floating island to forested mountain ranges, at the center of them all was a sphere with twice the size of the rest which contained a Fortress resting on a cliff right next to it was a wide falls which connects to a large lake around it was all forest. Every one's lower just hit the fool with how amazing this was the only one who was not affected by it was Eva who only scuffled and Dawn who clearly has been here.

"Told you" Drake grinning widely "shall we?" he gestured to them to enter first.

-Moments later-

As they entered one by one they witness the true beauty of the fortress it was ten times bigger than that of Evangeline

"And you bought your own Diorama Sphere" he said with his own sarcastic tone, she only made pout as a response to the statement "Dawn prepare the barriers we might have an all-out battle here" he requested Dawn and she nodded and disappeared

"Now for the rest of you follow me" Drake gestured to the group and followed him. They pass by guards after guards of armor golems occasionally passing by some maids at work then a voice called out through the hallways via speakers

"Attention to all please enter to the protective barriers around and please watch were you're going" the voice echoed through the hallways it was from Dawn , then moments later all guards and maids went through them in a hurry. They continued to walk until they reach a wide open space at lease 500m diameter it was an arena filled with guards and maids watching in the bleachers

Drake muttered under his breath "Note to self never let Dawn handle the battle warning". As they went through the center a voice ran through the speaker. "Barriers up" her voice clearly holding a small giggle

"Dawn if this is done I swear you'll have extra hell time with me on the ocean sphere" Drake shouted, she only giggled though the speaker and said "Of course you do"

He turn to the his opponents and said grinning evilly "Let's dance" at that the battle started

"Setsuna, Negi attack on my command Chachamaru call your artifact and fire when I say so" Eva commanded and they nodded in response.

Evangeline attack first with a quick instant movement and ice sword in her hand heading towards drake but before she swipe the sword he disappeared and reappeared at her back hitting her at the back of her head tossing her.

"Now!" she shouted before hitting a wall.

At that Negi attack at his back is Setsuna with both of her artifact ready to fight but just before they could reach him, he used a shundo to avoid it then attack with a another smack in the head for both of them. "That was easy" Drake said being confident enough to not notice Chachamaru ready to aim at him. "Fire!" they shouted in unison then a bright beam hit Drake before he could raise his barrier. It hit dead center and dust and rubble scattered all around .it gave enough time for them to regoup

"What should we do master?" Negi ask nervously

"He isn't dealt yet that's for sure" Eva was deep and thought then an idea pop in her head "Negi use your artifact to call the Diarium Ejus then me and Setsuna go all-out when he release his most powerful spell absorb it." They nodded in response. Eva chanted a spell under her breath and with a snap of her finger seven ice arrows appeared around her while Setsuna showed her wings and prepare for another strike. As the dust clears there stood Drake his cloak burn but overall not even a scratch was laid upon him in his facial features appears to have a grin in his face.

He took out a card and said "Adeat" then he glowed for a few moments then and there showed him in a different costume his beret is gone showing the rest of his pure white hair and his cloak was replace with a blue long sleeve shirt and a metal shoulder palates his nose and mouth was covered in a mask that ninjas use his feet was covered with metallic shin guards it was like the gladiator armor Negi use back in the magic world with one difference he had to arm blades already drawn his eyes where different from each other the left eye showed a more dragon like eye staring at his opponents ready to attack at any moment while his right showed his deep blue eyes. At that moment Eva ordered Negi to join the front lines.

"Negi use your Magia Erebea's Perpetual Lightning form while I use mine as well, Setsuna, Chachamaru give us time to prepare" they nodded and lunge to attack.

Drake also charge towards the mages knowing that a mage is weak when chanting a spell but before he could reach a few meters to them a few spray of bullets tried to hit him but manage to dodge but that wasn't over there was another spray of bullets but missed by a fraction of a milimeter.

'Looks like they have what it takes' Drake thought grinning. Then small daggers try hitting him like missiles lock-on to its target but still it didn't scratch him so they went to hand-to-hand combat. Setsuna charge first with her shinmenryuu sword and her artifact in both hands.

"Dual swords, my type of battle" he still having his grinning feature then he sheathed his dual arm blades paring all her attacks slash after slash then she unleash her techniques.

"Shinmenryuu technique dual blooming sakura slash" She muttered unleashing two slashes filled with sakura petals. Hitting Drake dead on when the smoke clears his grin now disappeared being replace by a serious look he slowly walk forward muttering something. "Dragon Slayer style Phoenix Slash" then with a swipe of his arm blade a slash of fire was headed towards Setsuna but was pared by Chachamaru's sword arm but the aftermath the sword was melted in half it was clearly affecting Chachamaru holding the pain. Then a voice echoed throughout the arena shouting "Now!"

They all look through the source of the voice and then and there were two forces that can wipe out an entire demon army with a single hit one was Negi in his perpetual lighting form and the other was the Dark Evangel surrounded by darkness she was wearing a dark hooded cloak both of them had the insignea of the Magia Erebia at their sides they shouted in unison "MAGIA EREBIA!"

"Perpetual Lightning Form" Negi shouted

"Dark Ice Queen" Eva whispered her facial features change it was full of dark flames creeping in her skin her hair was now darker and instead of an ice sword in her hand it was the executioner's sword.

"hmph the forbidden magic created by you Evangeline you really are worth a serious fight" Drake said still holding his ground "very well let's do this then" he continued and made his fighting stance.

"Get back as far as possible, this is going to be a clash of the titans" Negi said as he glace towards his students, they nodded and step back a few 50m or so. As soon as they were clear they attack first.

Negi charge first due to his lighting speed he attack furiously against Drake and a fast exchange of attacks and blocks happened, even in that form Drake could keep blocking every strike while still holding his ground. 'he should have a weak point to attack' Negi thought then back up. 'Sagita Magica Series Fulguralis' Negi chanted in thought then 10 arrows of thunder appeared around him and charge towards their target but Drake easily cancel them by realising 10 of his own thunder arrows. A snap of a finger was heard and their where 5 ice pillars falling towards Drake, he could only smile and motioned his right hand to his side and 5 ground pillars rose colliding with the five ice once, while he was distracted by Evangeline's Pillars of ice Negi release 50 lightning clones to attack him. Drake was too late to react and the spell found its target creating a dust of smoke around him. As the dust settles they found Drake with his left arm out stretch and they were shock that the attack did nothing to him but found out a magic circle was infront of the palm at the center was a white electric ball. Eva realize what he had done and went pale.

"You are not the only ones who knows it" Drake smiled at the paler face of his former apprentice and her apprentice then he shouted "COMPLEXIO" at that he crush the orb in his palm and he was surrounded by bright electric glow for a few moments temporarily blinding those around him then it dimmed and Drake glowing in his back was a pair of electric wings the metal parts of his armor is now gone, around him was flowing electric current just like Eva and Negi he had the magia erebia insignia on his sides, he let out a small smile escape then he turned serious, his eyes narrowed like that of a dragon looking at his victims soul, which made Eva paler than before and Negi shiver in fear but both still hold their ground.

They regained composure but was too late he disappeared infront of them and reappeared at the back of Eva and whispered to her "good night dark evangel" at that he snap his finger then Evangeline was incapsulated with ice she fell from where she floated creating a small crater around her cold frozen body. Drake turned around to see Negi still holding his ground stunned at what happened to her master then awaken inside him was anger, Negi charge towards Drake it happened so fast that the guardian had no time to create a barrier the punch hit him square in the face and was followed by a shin in the guts which throw Drake out of balance followed by a high kick towards the face which fling drake towards a wall 100m away he was originally but he wasn't finish Negi chanted "Ras Tel Maskil Magister, Eternal Negi Fever" then a beam of magic was release from his body hitting the place where Drake landed followed by an explosion of dust and debris all over the area which created a large crater, to make sure he would not stand for a while he chanted another spell "Ras Tel Maskil Magister, Let hundreds and thousands combine, run forth lightning. Thousands Lightning bolts" then and there a magic circle form around the crater where Drake fell and lightning after lightning found their target all around people watch as the display of light illuminated the arena like fireworks in the ground showing their deadly beauty.

A few moments of silence as dust formed around the crater the atmosphere was heavy but was broken by an applauding sound which originated from the dust cloud as it settled to the floor a figure stoop clapping as the last speck of dust settled the owner of the figure was none other done Drake his shirt was burn his lean body clearly seen the arm blade burn and a little melted

"Abeat" Drake said and a small grin creep in his face returning the arm blades to a pactio card, "you really are his son you may even surpass some of his comrades like that idiot Jack Rakan the so called 'The thousand Blades', but I assure you I am not like him" Drake stared at him with his cold blue eyes.

"Boya, looks like you made him a little bit serious" it was Evangeline who was freed by the ice prison

"Master…" Negi murmured

"I will show you who I am with a forth of my power" Drake said as he toss the contract card in the air and shouted "Adeat!" at that the card began glowing and a bright light covered Drake then it disappeared quickly showing an angel armor, he had three pair of wings while in his left hand was holding a katana like sword in its hand guard was a white wing in the other hand was a pure white shield, "Now let the clash really begin". Negi and Evangeline look at each other and nodded

"Setsuna, hold him off, this is your specialty", she nodded and flew off

"So this is going to be an aerial battle" he grinned at the thought "the question is this can you keep up?" then he flew faster but Setsuna mange to keep up and they pared each other's attack like an aerial ballet. "You really can keep up, I'm a little bit applaud but not impress"

"Then let me impress you with this." She flew up towards the artificial sun inside the sphere which blinded Drake for a few fleeting moments "Shinmenryuu Style blooming Angels decent" at that point she descended upon him with whirling winds of sakura petals an her 16 daggers finding her targets which stunned him for a while she continued with her attacks all hitting their marks.

"Bravo you pass the test but it ain't good enough to bring me down." He grin at her stunned expression, "Awaken the Darkness within, Let the fall of the Titans be the rise of heroes, unto dusk shall rise the Phoenix, Fire of Rebirth" at that a fire formed that of a Phoenix swallowing Setsuna which was her down fall.

"Setsuna!" Negi shouted

"Two down two to go" Drake smirk at the thought his aura change from light to dark, "Adeat" He shouted and the armor revert back into a card "This would be a bother if I use my darker magic" he continued and chanted a spell "Awaken the darkness within, Let the winds howl carry it The Storms of Destruction, Let Ice and Fire lay waste to the land, Let Thunder and Lightning bring forth the Armageddon, ELEMENTS OF APOCALYPS" then an orb of all elements he chanted combined appeared as he raise his hand upward. Negi and Eva brace for the worst but it never came, they look upward his smirk was now darker. "Let's see who the most powerful mage is", "COMPLEXIO!" he absorb the giant orb and shockwaves of magic overwhelmed Negi and Evangeline as they to prepare their own style of Magia Erebia. His looks was different from the rest of his forms, his right eye was covered by his hair while his left was still that of a dragon but this time dark aura was sipping out of it like dark flames his right hand had claws, in both his elbows had a blade in each, his legs was armored with dragon scale

"Complexio" they shouted in unison and Negi was covered in dark electricity horns growing in his head his arms and legs were dragon-like plus a tail, while Evangeline was covered by shrouds of shadows and she release cold aura clearly freezing her surroundings.

"Finally the True monsters have been release" at that they stared at the each other the atmosphere suddenly tense up and then they disappeared streaks of lightning appeared and clashing each other creating shockwave after shockwave. Finally Drake materialized in the air floating then he chanted, "Awaken the Darkness within, Let the Master of Time heed my contract, let ashes return to life, let the actions stop for a few seconds. Time Stop" he snap his finger and time seems to stop for a few fleeting seconds but that time it was enough to attack Negi and Evangeline unguarded the time resumes and they hit the walls with great impact it left a medium size crater. They stood up and prepare a spell

"Pillars of Ice" Evangeline Whispered then ten ice pillars appeared around her ready to strike.

"Spears of Lightning" Negi shouted then five lightning spears appeared around him poise to strike.

"Blades of Light" Drake chanted with a confident smile on his face and 30 light swords appeared around Negi and Eva and a faint gulp was heard which gave Drake a small chuckle. "White flag?" he ask

"Don't think so" the blond vampire denied

"Sought yourself" at that 15 of the swords impaled Evangeline in different directions immobilizing her instantly, "How about you Negi?" he ask the teen

"Not yet" he replied with a slight smirk on his face before the other 15 blades hit his body turned into lightning before disappearing with a puff

'Lightning clone!' Drake thought then he glance at his back and saw Negi and Evangeline striking square in his face hitting him dead on plummeting him to the ground below

"We did it!" Negi exclaimed

"No it was just a clone" Eva examine the fallen body and it disappeared

"Very good Kitty, that's an A+ for you" Drakes voice was heard from their backs before they could catch a glimpse of him he release his delayed spells "Frozen Slumber" and incapsulated Evangeline while he release another spell for Negi, "Sphere of Capture" and instantly the boy was captured in a ball of air.

Evangeline free fall to the ground as the ice capsule hit the ground it shattered and Evangeline was unconscious now her Magia Erebia now gone.

"Now let see what kind of demon is inside you boy" Drake approach the stunned teen and chated a dark spell, "Awaken the Darkness within, Guardian of Darkness heed my contract, let sadness and sorrow be shown, let anger takeover the mind let joy be temporarily disappear, Demon Within" and at that Drake entered Negi's soul and saw the darker version of Negi he was bound in chains his expressions was blank he was sitting on the ground his head laying on his knees being wrap around his hands. Drake approach the figure then he stop right behind him, it notices him.

"I have one question for you, what is Darkness?" Drake ask

"That's simple" the dark Negi replied, "It is the road that takes you to the truth, it takes you to the light it is essentially life's trials. It is what keep us from moving forward what keep us learning from our mistakes to make it simple it is the strength to strive to be happy to experience what life is besides without Darkness we feel so empty inside " he continued

"Correct, now then show me that strength of your darkness" he gestured to attack him. As Negi stood up the chains were broken and the full dark magic surge forth circling the boy. Then they snap back to reality and the huge power surge was emitted by Negi, "Let's finish this with one last spell" Drake declared the final showdown and Negi nodded as the barrier of air disappeared

"Ras Tel Mas Skil Magister, Let Lightning be engulf with the Shadows of the night surge forth power to absorb, Let it fuss to swallow my enemies, Dark Lightning"

"Awaken the Darkness within, I call forth the thousands and millions to give me their strength, let Water turn to earth, let air turn to fire, let the wrath of nature spring forth destruction, Judgement Day!"

As they release their spells at the same time and collided with each other not moving an inch it was a battle of not just magic capacity but a battle of their will to win as the atmosphere tense up a massive orb of ice hit the two collided spells causing a massive explosion knocking the two fighters out of balance and was blown away Drake was able to land safely but Negi hit a wall and fell unconscious to the ground. As dust and debris cleared a figure walk towards Drake as he was still coughing away dust in his lung. He looked up and was punch in the face hard and he look upwards to see a feminine figure her face was shadowed by the blinding _sun _at her back but the attire she was wearing was clear she wore tight jeans and doll shoes, the top of her was not clearly seen because of the sunshine

"You Idiot what was that for!" She yelled

* * *

Authors notes:

This is one of the longest so far that I have written but expect that there will be more longer chapters as the story goes on. The spells I will explain are those chanted in tis full version while those not well some of them are very obvious while others are shown in the Negima manga or anime

Spell Book(full chanted versions only):

-Let the fall of the Titans be the rise of heroes, unto dusk shall rise the Phoenix, Fire of Rebirth- cast a flame that mimics that of the phoenix it which can engulf anyone the heat of the fire depends on the will of the caster to kill an enemy.

-Let the winds howl carry it The Storms of Destruction, Let Ice and Fire lay waste to the land, Let Thunder and Lightning bring forth the Armageddon, ELEMENTS OF APOCALYPSE- a wide range spell which can cause death to anybody within a 500m range and injure people at 1km range of the spell

-Let the Master of Time heed my contract, let ashes return to life, let the actions stop for a few seconds. Time Stop- it causes time to stop momentarily the only one aware of it is the caster, it is a high level spell its side effect shortens the life span of the caster

-Guardian of Darkness heed my contract, let sadness and sorrow be shown, let anger takeover the mind let joy be temporarily disappear, Demon Within- this spell enables the caster to see the negative emotions of the target.

-Let Lightning be engulf with the Shadows of the night surge forth power to absorb, Let it fuss to swallow my enemies, Dark Lightning- A lightning spell which is fuse with dark element magic which releases bolt of lightning when it hit an object it engulfs it with darkness and the aftermath would be a shockwave

-I call forth the thousands and millions to give me their strength, let Water turn to earth, let air turn to fire, let the wrath of nature spring forth destruction, Judgement Day- a high level destruction spell which can destroy anything at a range of 30m


	5. Revelations

before you read this I know that your wondering why the hell is their a powerful oc well to point it out in a quote so you don't have to worry "every titan falls"

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

As the battle ended emptiness fell on the arena all soldiers and maids return to their duties. The only reminder of that battle was craters in the walls and arena ground. It was three days after the battle that Negi awaken from his unconsciousness and saw the sleeping figure of Setsuna at his side which made his spirits lifted and smile in his face.

"You know boya she's been here since you got knockout" Evangeline pop out of nowhere startling the teen.

"How many days was I out?" ask Negi

"It's been three days" Drake entered through the front door his face had some bandages clearly from the fight, "say thank you to your partner there for taking care of you while you were out and for this girl for stopping the fight or else you would be gone" he gestured to Setsuna then glances towards the door as a new figure entered, it was female she wore a pink hoody without sleeves and her under shirt was a black t-shirt her face was oddly familiar then Setsuna began to stir and woke up still half asleep she murmured "Negi-sensei take care of me" with twinkling puppy eyes facing Negi with a seductive tone even in her half-sleep state at that everybody were stunned at her and Negi flush red. She notice what she said and also turned bright shades red

"Um I think I should go" the new comer said trying to leave the awkward moment. "Oh where are my manners my name is Ma. Anastasia Solaria but you could call me Ann, pleasure to meet Negi Springfield" she continued and left the room

"She looks so familiar" Negi said trying to avoid the awkward scenario that fell on him

"She is" Evangeline agreed

"Because she is a bloodline descendant of Ann" Drake said his composure still holding its ground while the others were shock at the revelation even Eva was shaken

"How? How can she be so like her?" she ask with a shaken tone in her voice

"Her elder sister had a son and so on and so forth and it was lady luck that she looks like her out of hundreds of generation" he explained, "and oh yeah before I forget one day here is one minute outside so since you had been K.O for three days so it is still three minutes passed by outside" he informed

"Excuse me Drake-san but this has been bothering me for quite a while" Negi requested

"Fire away"

"Who are the Guardians that you mentioned?" the teen ask

Drake was deep in thought then he explained "The 7 Guardians in which rules 7 planets with them are 7 artifacts which can both destroy and save worlds. They represent the following: Guardian of Life in which rules Earth his artifact was separated into four parts first is the Mahora World Tree…"

"WHAT!" Everybody in the room yelled except for Evangeline

"Eva?" Drake glances at her and she nodded

"Under the world tree is an artifact that absorbs magic in the air in which it unleashes every 22 years hence the part of wind out of the 4. The part of earth is in the Grand Canyon the result is it moves at least 5 inches every year without causing any major tremors. Next is water is the Bermuda triangle which causes people vanish due to overflow of magic then the last one is here in this country the part of fire, Mt. Pinatubo its effects is it makes the volcano look dormant then when it overflows it will unleash hell on earth" she explained with a bored tone which earned a good laugh from Drake

"Now that's a good apprentice" he said holding his laughter "now then I shall continue. The guardian of Light and her ruling planet is Pluto how ironic right? She disappeared in the face of the universe her artefact is unknown to me. Next is Guardian of Darkness which is me and my ruling planet is Jupiter my artefact is The Staff of Judgment which is split into three parts first is the Heart of Darkness its source of power without it the staff is useless than a walking stick, the second part is Staff of Sorrow it's the body of the whole artifact and then the Wraps of Shadows. Then next is The Guardian of Time his ruling planet is Mundus Magicus or Mars for short, wait before you react yes his the Life Maker and his artefact is the Grand Master Key next is The Guardian of Space his ruling planet is Saturn and that's all I know about him also just like the Guardian of Reality and Dreams who also is unknown to me where they are but this is all I know they rule Neptune and Uranus respectively" he finished his explanation then a familiar face enter the room it was Dawn.

"Hey guys I just saw Ann walk away blushing tomatoes….." then she notices why because Setsuna was in Negi's lap but they never notice it until Dawn blushes deep red and imagining Negi and Setsuna in the Church 'they're such a cute couple' Dawn thought. Then they broke the romantic pose they had when they notice Dawn and the rest having a sly grin.

"Um…sorry about that Setsuna-san" Negi apologize with his face turning deep shades of red.

"No I should be sorry" Setsuna bowed and apologize but her blush redden till it reach her ears

"Um anyway Drake how did you know my father?" Negi ask trying to change the subject

"It was after the war that I met your father and his merry men the Ala Rubra excluding Jack Rakan at that time your father and Princess Arika were already in a relationship plus they were with the twilight princess they travelled all over the world then when I met them again without the rest of the group and well you could say that your mother was already pregnant and then…."

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations Nagi along with you Princess Arika" Drake congratulated_

"_Um thank you for that" the princess replied shyly_

"_This calls for a celebration!" Nagi shouted in excitement_

"_I agree with you Nagi" Drake nodded as he replied _

"_Then I'll call the group" Nagi skipping gleefully as he left the room to make a call as he left Drake became serious and glances at Arika_

"_You know whats the consequences of this right Princess?" Drake ask seriously_

"_I know that I'll have to pass both the curse and power of a guardian to him/her but I wish my father should have pass it to Asuna-chan and not me he knew her powers, he knew what she is capable of" Arika replied holding back tears _

"_And he knew that the one that can handle that power is you. I know your father very well and the type of decision he thinks was right"_

"_And left me?" she broke into tears_

"_He didn't left you, he died"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Before the war started he ask the Ala Rubra to protect you and then he left to fight those who are behind this without the powers of the Guardian in him and you didn't have any clue that he gave you those until it was too late, the war was over and the fall of Ostia and your capture was already over before you notice the power he gave you"_

"_What now I know that the enemies will be after me after he/she is born they be after him too"_

"_This is my idea go somewhere safe for the child birth when you fully recover keep a low profile but the hardest part is ….."_

"_What?"_

"_Leaving the child in the hands of another family" Nagi continued what drake was supposed to answer as he walks by the door_

"_You mean leaving him/her to another family" once again Arika burst into tears_

"_Not exactly princess..." Nagi tried to comfort her "he will be in the care of my cousin in Wales; there they can protect him besides he had a daughter."_

"_But…But" Arika tried to argue in between sobs_

"_Don't worry Arika-chan, we can be together as one big family after this" Nagi assured_

"_And when time comes I think can teach your son/daughter the ways of the Magister if he ever come by to, and to help him find you where ever you are, besides what are family for" Drake approved by the decision made by Nagi_

"_Thank you very much" Arika smiled at the help she had with her long lost family friend_

_Flashback ends_

"Then the party started after which the group disbanded. After a few months you where born they visited me to know you were a boy and they left you with Nagi's cousin which was your uncle now and your so called sister" Drake finish his explanation in which he glance towards Negi who was trying not to cry but broke into tears who was comforted by Setsuna

"There, there Negi-kun I'm sure we will find them" Setsuna comforted him as much as she could 'Negi-kun I never knew this also how much pain you've been through' she thought

"Then where are they?" Negi ask trying to stop his sobs

"Sorry Negi I don't have any connection since the end of that Magic world disaster" Drake answer with sad expression in his face

"Then am I The Guardian of Time?" Negi ask as his crying stops

"Nope there is no sign that you have gained the full power of the guardian but it seems that there are some signs that lead you have what it takes to control like the Mahora Festival/ Chao incident" Drake answered

"But how?"

"I needed a vacation so I decided to see the Festival but it seems I enjoyed it more than I thought I would especially the time machine part looks though I have to advice you not to use wind magic in using the device because you just one week into the past and landed on the sky"

"So that's why we ended up in the sky I thought it was because the long jump"

"It also explains why you two first travel through time without a glitch an had an unofficial date" at that explanation Drake hit a bullseye which made Negi and Setsuna turn red all over their faces "I got even picture" he continued pulling a few pictures in his pocket and made them even redder than tomatoes and Evangeline made a sly smile and took the pictures and look at them with Dawn which made them redder and redder as every picture was turn to the other

"Aww" was the only reaction of Dawn

"Um anyway please can we change subject, then who are the guardians you know of?" Negi ask trying desperately to change the subject

"Let's see now theirs Dawn would you like to introduce yourself" Drake requested and Dawn nodded as she pulled away with a pout 'come on master and it was getting to the good part' she thought

"My name is Dawn Hikari Memoria the 7th Generation Guardian of Life, my age is 200 years old even thought my looks is that of a 15 year old kid the one and only apprentice Drake had this two centuries until Ann showed up last year" Dawn introduce herself properly

"Does every guardian immortal?" Setsuna ask starring at her double

"it's a yes no answer" Dawn said "before you hit the age of 30 and you had bear a child then you won't turn immortal but if you hit the age and don't have any child then you will turn immortal until you will bear one" she explained

"The next one is the Guardian of Time which is your mother who is the 17th generation of them and maybe you will be the 18th one if she gives you her blessing ones you find your family" Drake added

"How do I know that I have it already?" Negi ask

"Simple your core magic will change from your current element to your guardian core element for short you'll experience unable to cast magic that you use to cast for give or take 2 weeks after which a mark will appear somewhere in your body like this" Drake explained as he showed a mark in his left side of his neck which looks like a dark fire. "But in your case it would be different" he added

"How-" Negi was cut off by a realization "What happened to Chachamaru-san?" at that all fell silent they look at the floor in sadness in which was the only response they could make

"She's fine but …" Drake answered "…follow me" he signal Negi and Setsuna to follow him to another room next to where they were as they entered they notice five maids observing someone in the bed which was Chachamaru

"CHACHAMARU-SAN!" exclaimed Negi

"Don't worry Negi-kun she's fine …..in a way" Drake comforted

"In what way?"

"You see the Spell that hit Chachamaru was a fire type spell which can kill humans but has a different effect on puppets or robots powered by magic in which case…. It's hard to explain so I'll show her to you" Drake then motioned the maids to go out for a while and showed Chachamaru which stunned Negi

"Hello Negi-sensei have you fully recover?" The robot in question ask

"…." He was speechless

"Well as you can see she's fully human now " Drake answer the burning question inside Negi "Anyway I'll take my leave if you have any questions fell free to interrogate Evangeline or Dawn" and he left leaving them in the room

Negi was still speechless at the sight of Chachamaru being human no robotic ears and joints he had mix emotions inside him ready to burst in matters of seconds. He was still agape when Chachamaru blush at him staring at her

"Hey boya don't stare at her she might melt" Eva said sarcastically

"Um sorry about that" Negi apologized as he was brought back to reality "um this has been bothering me for a while how does Drake knew about the Magia Erebia?"

"Ugh.. you are really his son for not paying much attention to details well every master must keep track on what his apprentice are up to so basically he knew it the moment I finish the spell and it seems he was able to improve it in his own way just like you" The blond vampire explained

Meanwhile outside

"Sigh…. I wish Drake could be more romantic" Ann imagining as she said this words without noticing the boy in question walk towards her

"Like what go on a date with you?" as he walk up to her she snap back at reality and blush

"Um" was the only response she could give as she lowered her head her blush even deeper as he sat next to her in the pavilion with a panoramic view of the forest

"Any way your majesty here's you strawberry shake as usual" he said and clap his and a maid delivered a strawberry shake and a banana shake

"You never fail to impress an apprentice have you?" her face was now a little open

"Ha! ha! ha! I serve to please " he laugh

"Anyway back to serious business do you think they have what it takes?" her features became serious

"You never know what they can do until it the time comes." Drake answered

"And so the burning question still remains"

"Can we really prevent what must come"

* * *

Author notes:

-This is Second to the Last chapter in the introduction arc so sorry if this is so late in the weekly release but hey better late than never right so please continue to support this fic it really gives me strength to continue. Once again Draco is out Peace!

Character Profile:

Ma. Anastasia "Ann" Solaria- Apprentice of the Dark Magister

Specialty: Way of the Magister

Age: 16

DYK: she has a crush on Drake


	6. The Dream! The School! And The Romance?

**Chapter 6: The Dream, The School and The Romantic Situation?**

It's been 2 weeks inside the diorama sphere when they exited it and they already have fully recovered from the fight. As they walk out the room it was already getting dark and the maids are already preparing for dinner.

"How about I call you when dinner is served?" Drake suggested and everybody nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways when Evangeline wanted to talk to Drake alone. They went to the second floor porch

"Okay spill what did you do to Chachamaru?" Eva demanded an explanation as she cross her arms across her chest

He sighed "does any details can't you leave alone?" he ask but the only response he got was a cold glare. "Fine, I surrender! I cast a spell that can make her human for the time being" he waved his hands as he answered

"Why?" she demanded in her cold dark manner

"Oh so you ask me why! You think it would pass here being as noticeable as a robot Eva-chan unlike the class you were in ours had common sense in it" He retorted

"Not that! I mean why for the time being?" her facial expression showed cleared irritatedness

"Everything has a price to pay if I made her a full fledge human I doubt she'll live longer to see Negi have a child" he breathe deeply before he continued "The spell Humanification is a temporary spell that let the doll who earned to be human as long as she has a soul pure as white but there a price for it, it's only temporary and when she turn back to her robotic self she won't remember anything" He explained

"Then why tell a damn lie to that brat!" She ask with a curious look on her face

"Is it not that obvious" he replied with a sarcastic voice. In a whim she understood why and nodded with a smirk on her face "Good point".

A maid made herself notice by knocking on the glass door and said "Master Dinner is served", they nodded and went towards the dining hall where the rest of them are gathered. During dinner they only made small talks not mentioning anything that happened during the 2 weeks they were in the sphere. After they had their fill a maid escorted Ann to a guest room while Drake went to his room so he can rest followed by Chachamaru and Evangeline, one by one the people in the dinning left and only the dragon cubs, a maid and Negi and Setsuna were left.

"Um sir Negi I will escort you to your room if I may?" the maid asks

He nodded and it struck him the thought of being with Setsuna in one bed made an awkward yet familiar realization '_will__be__sleeping__together__in__one__bed_' at that he was shaken and his face was as red as it can go and when Setsuna saw this she also realized the situation they are in her eyes widen in the shock a thousand thoughts flooding her mind on what might happen '_what__are__we__going__to__do__about__this__predicament_' she thought. As they follow the maid they are slowly heading to a predicament they can't avoid. When they arrived to their room they slowly but sure opened the door as if they are expecting something to pounce at them any moment but it never came instead the thing that shocks them the most was the room itself. Their jaws drop and their blush just reach a new level of red from ear to ear the room was all aspect romantic from rose petals in the floor to romantic music which echoes the room to the moon light outside at that the their thoughts were one and the same reaction '_WHERE __IS __THE __FREAKING __HIDDEN __CAMERA!_'

Meanwhile…

"Hahahaha" Drake was laughing when he saw their reaction while looking through a hidden camera artifact which cannot be detected by anyone except for the one who activates it

"Are you recording this?" voice ask in a corner but the figure was recognizable as Chamo

"Yep" answered Drake still looking at the sight still unfolding

"Can I have a copy to send back to Mahora?" he ask with a sly grin thinking what would happened if Asakura got a her hands on this

"Why not" Drake grinned back guessing that something is up which he would like then he notice someone behind him "You can come out you know right?" The figure flinches but regained composure and a smirk on her face

"I want a copy too so I can use it to my advantage during training" the figure demanded

"Take a chill pill Eva-chan for now let's enjoy the show shall we?" Drake handed out popcorn to the figure which belong to Evangeline

"I think I will enjoy this" the chibi vampire smirk as she took a sit beside Drake as they watch the situation

After the surprise that was their room turned something that all lover's dream of having Setsuna decided to take a shower first. The bathroom was surprisingly large enough to bath 10 people or so, complete with shower area, an indoor pool, and a changing area. A she took a dip in the pool she found it was relaxing to sooth her exhaustion she unveil her wings to wash it and her mind was drifting to what had happened during their stay in the sphere but before her thoughts wander deep enough a door open and she flinch and turned her back around towards the door which she entered but no one was their then she heard someone dip into the pool right infront of her, instincts kicking in and adrenaline pumping through her veins, and just like a lioness ready to kill she pounce the person infront of her in one swift fluid motion the person was down with a splash that echoed through the bath. As the mist cleared Setsuna saw who she just pounce at and to her shock and embarrassment it was Dawn her eyes widen still processing what just happened when they heard two doors open one where Setsuna's room was connected and the other one is where Dawn had entered the a voice shouted with worry.

"Setsuna are you okay!" the new voice asks it was recognizable which belonged to Negi

"Everybody okay?" another voice was heard and it was identifiable as Drake's "Stay where you guys are I'm going to clear the mist away" he continued

Before Setsuna or Dawn could react Drake casted a small breeze which blew the mist away and Negi and Drake saw their predicament, their face turned red and look away at the site which was Setsuna was on top and dawn at the bottom, Setsuna's thigh was in between Dawn's their faces was mere inches away and Setsuna's wings were spread for that angelic effect. (And did I mention they were naked? Well boys start imagining this scene). Dawn quickly covered her expose body with a towel her face was already red from the heat but she just reach a new level of it while Setsuna just used her wing to cover herself and Negi handed a towel still looking towards the ceiling trying to avoid looking at Setsuna's body but his head betrayed him as he suddenly glance to Setsuna and their eyes meet and what he saw in her eyes was not the winged warrior he knew but a girl with a fragile heart and silence fell on them but it wasn't the awkward silence that usually follow Negi when some _'__good__accident__'_ occurs but it was a silence where they understand something about one another and what was common between them was they had something missing in their hearts which they desperately are trying to figure out. Drake notices this and gestured to Dawn to leave but the one who was staring at Negi was Dawn! Setsuna was their starring at them and Drake's face paled as he look back and for between the doppelgangers and wanted to faint but someone cleared their throat and the link between Negi and Dawn was cut and both of them realized who the other was and turned around embarrassed at what happen. Drake saw who cause the breaking and thought it was Evangeline but his worst fear was realized as he turned around and swallowing his pride and saw Ann her foot stomping faster than usual and a feint _'__pop__'_ was heard as a vein was shown on her head

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED SNOW FLAKE!" she shouted and the mansion shook violently for a few seconds and instantly stops a scream was heard and can be heard for a couple of miles

…. After the events…..

Negi had already finish his quick bath as he entered their room amazingly the room was back to its normal….normalness? The rose petals where gone the romantic music wasn't heard anymore but the sound system was still their '_better__thank__Ann__for__making__Drake__stop__in__his__match-making__schemes_' he thought then he saw Setsuna in her pyjamas with cute white wings designs, her chin was resting on her knees her eyes depict someone deep in thought but what was more eye catching was that she didn't bother hiding her wings in his sight it was like an angel of heaven as the moon light reflected her which made Negi flustered at the sight.

"What did you see in her Negi-sensei?" Setsuna ask making Negi flinch and was caught starring at her but he understood what she ask

"I saw someone who has something missing in her heart and I have a feeling everyone that will get involved in this mission also has something that they want to discover just as Drake said back in the _castle_ this mission is also a mission of discovery" Negi answered

"Then I might discover who I am and if what Drake said is true about our past and we may have the link for the future."

"Maybe but there is no guarantee about it. Anyway let's go to sleep we need to be up early tomorrow."

"Hai! Negi-sensei" and they went to sleep; they were not bothered about it because they were tired and didn't mind to sleep together in one bed. They drifted to the world of dreams….

_As mist surrounded the land silence was everywhere no chirps of birds or rustles and bustles of animals was heard but it was broken by foots steps as the mist cleared a silhouette is clearly seen its seems to belong to a 15 year old teen. _

"_Where am I?" the silhouette asked to himself just them another set of footsteps where heard coming near to him, his instincts kick in he tried to cast a spell but to no avail then he tried again but still nothing happen. Just as he was to go to a fighting stance the footsteps stop and silence fell again on the field of mist. The boy tried to listen to his surroundings trying to get a location of the second person in the area but just then the mist suddenly cleared up by a gust of wind. The other figure was feminine and the face was familiar and it struck him it was his…..his…..his mother. The shock was tremendous that his knees gave and he fell shaken and pale but the woman just smiled at him_

"_Sorry" the feminine figure whispered_

"_Mother!" boy ran towards the figure now known as his own mother but the figure went farther and farther from him as he tries to reach her_

"_Beware of the De—st-" the voice was breaking up then the figure vanish like the mist around then the teen was just their standing crying the hand still out stretch his knees shaken then gave out as he knelt crying in sorrow, in pain and….. in loneliness. _

"MOTHER!" Negi screamed as he woke up from the dream sweating and tears rolling down his cheeks

"Negi?" a voice was heard it was familiar and then he remembered that he wasn't alone in the room and there at his side was Setsuna her eyes filled with concern and clearly had just been woken up by the scream "are you-" her question wasn't finish when Negi suddenly leaned on her shoulder and cried tears rolling down non-stop to her surprised she acted on a girls instincts and comforted him _'__despite __the __mature __atmosphere __you __carry __down __at __heart __your __still __a __boy __who __wants __to __find __his __lost __parents __it __amazes __me __to __how __you __keep __that __mask __on __when __your __in front __of __the __class,__no __wonder __Asuna __and __Konoka __heard __you __cry __from __time __to __time __and __here __I __am __comforting __you __I __am __really __in debt __to __you __Negi-sensei__'_ . As sunlight seeps through the slide door that leads onto a porch silence fell a comforting silence as his head rest in her chest, Setsuna began to hum a song an English song at that to Negi's surprise and comfort. It was rare yet there stood a figure they never notice his presence he was quiet as he respected their moment together and he left just as he entered without a single sound and Negi and Setsuna fell asleep.

When they woke up the sun was high in the sky which means they were late for breakfast and jerking up right Negi went to change first and Setsuna followed suit. When they were done, they headed directly towards the dining room where surprisingly breakfast was already for all of them. Negi look around and found that Drake was not yet there along with Evangeline, Dawn, Ann, and Chachamaru. Setsuna also notice this and tried to ask one of the maids but before she could ask she responded

"They went out for a little while and will be back momentarily" but suddenly there was a noise outside and as the door opened and Drake and the other girls arrived. There was a dragon sleeping comfortably on Drake's head which didn't bother him one bit followed by the vampire and robot which carried the unconscious form of Dawn and Ann in each arm.

"What happened?" Negi asked with a worried tone

"Let's just say they pissed off a blonde vampire" Drake answered as he sweatdrop and gestured to Eva.

"They had it coming" came the reply of the said vampire

"Alright back to a topic you and Setsuna will be going there after breakfast since Evangeline won't be a student plus she already met them along with Chachamaru who will become a student but in a lower year than you and anyway I'm hungry so let's dig in" At that Dawn and Ann came to and they all eat their breakfast after that Negi and Setsuna got dress for the meeting and went off with Drake driving his silver Ferrari to the school

**SPUD (St. Paul University Dumaguete)**

They arrived at the gates of the school and Negi and Setsuna were already awestruck by how big it is its like Mahora Academy all over again but this time in another country. As they entered the campus fells like a forest with trees half the size of the world tree back in Japan but this tress were Mango trees there where some shrubs and all and the buildings are so big yet some felt so old

"This school is green as it can get and as old as it can be" Drake said not turning his head to the awestruck passengers at last they arrived at the building where they will meet the president of this big… wait big is just an understatement to this campus lets just go with gigantic.

As they walk through the hall towards the until they arrived at a door which reads 'University President's Office' they breath deeply letting out a sigh and knock on the frost glass door and instantly a response to let them enter and what they saw was a casually professional office space with two office work table some chairs for people who wanted to wait and another door which may lead to the President's private office

"Ah Mr. Drake the President has been expecting you and your guest so please you may proceed" the secretary who sat at the table to the right of the door said.

"Thank you" Drake nodded and gestured to follow him to the next room and once again Negi and Setsuna let out a deep sigh and entered they're expectation as they saw the president was a little surprising…. Okay surprising enough that their eyes widen as they saw the president was a nun and not just a nun but she looks younger than the deans they met or will meet or never met.

The lady behind the deans table chuckled "you thought I would be an old wise man who treasures his beard and chuckle in a deep voice? Sorry to disappoint you Prince Negi Springfield son of the Thousand Master and Queen Arika but I'm younger than your old dean back in Meridian School of Magic and Mahora Academy but I know them as mentors and masters"

"I would like you to me our president Sister Nilda" Drake gestured to the nun behind the desk who nodded and smiled at them

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sister Nilda" Negi and Setsuna greeted.

"The pleasures all mine your majesty"

"Anyway can we be back to business" Drake said sitting on one of the chair

"Right as Drake may have explained to you the situation you are in I and the Council is willing to put you in this school under the cover as 3rd year students in high school dept. here also heed my warning some of the students are also part of this so called Destined ones but we assure you there are also some allies here and tell you what let go outside because I think they are here" the president finish and gestured to move outside and the followed her towards a small cottage where there were teens gathering.

"Ah! There all here" Drake exclaimed and turn towards Negi and said "This are the people we will be working with" as he gestured to the group "This will be one heck a year" he added.

-0-

CLIFF HANGER!

Sorry for not updating in almost a year I think since its been a hell bent fun around here

So you like? Wanted OC!

With this format pls do send:

Name:

Age:

Personalty:

Description:

Love Interest(yes? No? what?):

Past:

Type of Magic:

Till next tym D.C DRACO OUT!


	7. I'm A What now?

Chapter 7: I'm a, what now!

It was early in the morning when Negi started to stir from his slumber as the ray of sunlight was sipping through the window. Trying to cover his eyes from the sun he pulled the blanket but to no avail and saw what was preventing him from covering his sleepy face. His blurry eyes trying to make out the curling figure and as he recognized it he just plain jump out of the bed in shock as he saw a green scaly baby dragon cuddling in a ball fast asleep. 'Dang dragon gave me a shock' he though as he saw it was still fast asleep puffing warm smoke from his nose like he was snoring . He turned around to head into the baths to prepare for school today when he notices another person stirring to wake in the bed. He glace towards the bed and saw Setsuna jump out of bed more quicker than him and he clearly knew what cause it 'the dragon' he thought, as he thought about it Setsuna called out her card without hesitation ready to whack the dragon out of the bed but his instincts kick in and shundo by Setsuna side and pared the blow but it wasn't his hand that pared it nope it had to be his… head. Her eyes widen as she saw what she hit and drop her sword and rush to Negi's aid.

"Are you alright Negi-kun?" her voice clearly hearing out worry all over it and he just nodded

"Don't worry Setsuna-san good thing you use the flat side of the sword" he reassured her but his words fell into deaf ears as Setsuna rush to the bathroom, saw the first-aid and grab it and brought it to the now bleeding Negi

"I'm so sorry Negi-kun I wasn't being careful"

"I'm fine Setsuna-san, I can take more hits than this" he touch the area where the bleeding was and it immediately send stinging pain through his body and he cringe at it.

"Please do give me any punishment that benefits my action" she bowed as she said this which made him sweatdrop at her.

At that moment the dragon has already woke up with its puppy like eyes as he watch the situation unfold infront of him, guessing that it was because of him the dragon jump out of bed and approach Negi its tail wagging . Negi notice this and made a questioning expression as the dragon approaches him. As the dragon neared him it put a paw over where the injury is, of course Negi cringe in pain as it touch it but his expression change to a surprise one as the dragon began glowing and his injury was now healed and he felt no pain at all by the contact. Both people inside the room was stunned at what the dragon did

"Don't be to surprise after all it's an elemental type dragon of the forest" a third person said both of them snap out of their stunned expression and looked at the person who said it and not to their surprise it was Drake with a grin planted on his face. "Come on now you don't want to be late for your first day of school" he said this and Negi looked at the wall clock in the room and saw that it was almost time for school.

"Please do Setsuna you go first" Negi gestured towards the bathroom and she nodded without complaint.

After which when Setsuna was done taking a quick shower, Negi followed suit entering the bathroom doing a quick shower also knowing he hated baths in an instant he finish his shower and as quick as his shower he quickly suit up his white polo with a pocket in his left side near the heart and a brown cacky pant and black shined shoes as he finish he saw Setsuna finish with dressing her girls uniform Negi couldn't do anything but stare and jawdrop at how Setsuna fit well in the uniform with her white blouse curving with her slim body with her checker tie her hair clip was the white wing badge amazingly she didn't put her hair in a side ponytail but let it down which help her stand out, her checker skirt even though it was clearly longer than the Mahora Skirt which made it simplistic but let her beauty shine. She caught him starring at her which made her blush with embarrassment while he notice this spun around and blush at how both cute and pretty Setsuna in their current uniform.

"You look cute in that uniform" he unconsciously complimented Setsuna which made her blush even deeper.

"Thank you Negi-Kun" she replied shyly but before Negi could reply there was a flash of light coming from the door. They both look at who could it be and saw Drake a camera and once again pictured one of their _moments_.

"This one is definitely going to be sent to Mahora" he grinned slyly with a glint in his eyes and made a quick getaway as the two lovebirds were still too stunned to move and give chase. Once that was over they headed towards the dining table to eat their breakfast making small talk along the way and also during their breakfast was done they grab their bag and headed towards the front door where Dawn and Drake were waiting for them. Both Negi and Setsuna sent death glares towards Drake to no effect towards the white haired teen. The trip towards school was filled with awkward silence as no one was making any effort breaking it till they arrived.

"Okay you all know the drill casually enter the principal's office wait there until I will arrive or you are requested to enter the main office, got it?" Drake asks breaking the long awkward silence and so both nodded in affirmation and altogether exited the car. The trip to the office was a short one as Drake just park the car at the back of the building facing the faculty room but Setsuna and Negi can't help but felt being stared at, there where whispers here and murmurs there and they can't help but overhear them one of which a girl was saying that Negi might be a prince or something and Setsuna is a princess to which Negi though 'you have no Idea'. There where thankfully people who were there yesterday and easily recognizable as trusted friends who nodded to their general direction which Negi nod back to them.

Once they reach the office Drake opened the door and gestured that they should go in first and they did what he requested.

"Ah you must be the transferees please go ahead the principal has been waiting for you." The young secretary said as she looks up to Negi and Setsuna. They nodded and proceeded to the next room. There a nun in her late 30's was staring at the window with a happy smile on her face, watching as the students pass by. Seeing the reflection of Negi and Setsuna turned her head looking at them with intense interest which made them uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that but I want to make sure the legends where true and so far they haven't disappoint yet," she said "Pleasure to meet you your majesty Negi Springfield, son of The Thousand Master and The Queen of Ostia . My name is Sister Maria." She bowed her head in respect which mad Negi flush.

"No, the pleasure is all mine Sister Maria" he said returning the bow.

"Seeing you here means only one thing, this war is escalating" her mood drastically change when she said this from a happy one to a solemn one her brown eyes showing worry.

"It's more worse than you think it is Sister." A voice made itself notice and all three of them directed their sight to the door sure enough Drake was there with Chachamaru behind him, "It's more worst since the Dark Evangel is also here as well" he continued.

"You've got a point" she replied, "Then you must be Setsuna or should I say 'The Princess of Crows'." Her eyes were now directed towards Setsuna looking at her stunned expression along with Negi's which confuse the sister more and went to look at Drake for answers. Drake heaving a sigh, mumbling about that miss detail.

"Where should I start?"

-o-

Authors notes:

*sigh* talk about not updating in months sorry about it collage is no joke I could hardly find any time to write or type

But hey if you notice I did make a Christmas Fic to compensate so please forgive me and please review

P.S if you have any ideas please feel free to open and share it

Once again D.C Draco is rolling out!


End file.
